


Easy There Blondie

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, cute fluffy kiss, hinted catburglar relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Yang is touring around America with her band as the opening act for the mega-successful Band Caduceus and during one show she gets the sudden urge to kiss the lead singer of Caduceus.





	Easy There Blondie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blakebelladonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakebelladonna/gifts).



> Heyyyy, this is just a small little thank you fic for asimplesoul who drew me some super cute GnG art <3 Thank you so much for the art! I loved it! Also this small fic wasn't beta read so apologies for any mistakes :P
> 
> Here's a link to the art for those interested: https://victoryisinasimplesoul.tumblr.com/post/177075115781/for-shipperoftrashyships-easy-there-blondie
> 
> Anyway enjoy the mini fic!

Yang loved music and hearing Mercury nail the solo to the final song of the concert sent chills down her spine, from her position backstage she could see the lively grin on his face get wider as he fed off the crowds energy as they cheered loudly. Flames suddenly shot up into the air from the stage as he hit the peak of the solo, the combination of an epic guitar solo with the mixture of fire being spewed out from the stage sent the crowd into a cheering frenzy.

Mercury Black and his band Caduceus were one of the biggest rock bands of the century, his skills on the electric guitar mixed with the sounds his drummer Emerald and bass guitarist Neo created made for an electrifying musical experience. 

And Yang, along with her little sister’s band RWBY had been given the opportunity the be the opening act for Caduceus at each show as they toured around the United States. It had done wonders for the smaller band, they had noticed a huge spike in sales since they started touring with Mercury’s band and one day the small band of RWBY would be the lead act on a tour as big as this one.

As they toured, Yang had flirted with the silver-haired leader of Caduceus since the beginning of the tour and he had flirted right back. It was only a little fun, but as she continued to watch him play his heart out, she felt the sudden urge to kiss him. 

Yang then heard the song coming to an end, with Mercury thanking the crowd for coming to the show before bidding them a good night and leaving the stage. As he left the stage, he noticed her standing there and made a beeline for her. This was it, she was going to kiss the lead guitarist and singer of one of the largest bands in the world.

“Enjoy the sho-” Mercury said, his words getting cut off as Yang crashed her lips onto his for a blissful kiss. 

Yang felt as if lightning was shooting through her body as she continued to kiss him, his lips were soft and juicy. Yang broke the kiss before Mercury could react properly to it when she looked at him, he seemed to be a mixture of excited and confused. 

“Easy there Blondie,” he said with a trademark smirk.

“What? Didn’t enjoy it?” Yang asked him, giving him a teasing wink of the eye.

“Oh no, I enjoyed it very much, just unexpected is all,” he replied, moving in to kiss her again.

But she stepped back, she got her kiss and if he wanted another, he’d have to earn it. “Not so fast, at least take me out for dinner first,” she told him, grinning after she spoke.

“Dinner hey? How about dinner now? I heard the hotel has a fantastic restaurant on the ground floor, so would you like to accompany me?”

“Right now? Don’t you want to rest up a little?” She asked, not really expecting him to want to treat her to dinner instantly after proposing it.

“Sure why not? I don’t mind, especially if it means I get to taste those soft lips of yours again,” he told her, this time giving her the wink forcing her cheeks to burn up as hot as the on-stage flames from the concert before he moved closer to whisper into her ear. “Plus, I think Em and your bandmate Blake will want a little privacy tonight,” he said to her, giving her another grin before walking towards the exit of the backstage.

Yang then noticed Blake getting rather hands-on with mint haired drummer from Mercury’s band, well if Blake could get involved with one of the band members from Caduceus, then so could she, after all, life’s too short not to have a little fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks again for the art asimplesoul! <3


End file.
